


Everyone is Descendants is Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Uma, Gil and Harry (along with some new characters) come to Auradon prep, it makes for a very sexually confused Ben, who's suspicious his girlfriend is cheating on her with a certain blue haired princess. Plus Jay/Carlos.This is the first chapter draft, let me know if you like this concept, and I'll continue writing!
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Everyone is Descendants is Gay

Ben doesn't know when being with Mal started to feel like a chore. But what he does know is, now, everytime she greets him with a short peck of a kiss it feels performative and fake. 

"Hey." She smiled, sounding tired. She sits on the small chair across from Ben, as he gets some final adjustments made to the suit he was meant to greet the new Auradon prep students in. 

"Everything good?" Ben asks, and Mal nods, as the seamstress gestures towards the back of the suit jacket, as if to ask if it was okay. Ben nodded his approval, and she smiled before excusing herself from his chamber. After giving himself a final look in the mirror, he stepped off the elevated pedestal in front of it and walked over to his bed. He collapsed face front on it, making the whole thing creak with his weight. 

"You're gonna wrinkle your suit." Mal chuckled, standing up. 

"Can't be bothered to care."

"You do care, and you're gonna complain about it later."

Ben sighed, knowing she was right, and pushed himself off the bed. He really looked at her for the first time that day, noticing she was wearing a dress he hadn't seen before. She looked beautiful, like she always did. 

"Ready to go greet some villains?" She asked, holding her arm out for Ben to take.  
"Ex-villains." Ben corrected, taking her arm in his, leading her out the room. 

They didn't talk the whole walk to the front of the grounds. That's mostly how it was recently. Silence, comfortable silence, but silence. They didn't have anything to talk about other than their royal responsibilies, and neither of them liked to waste time with empty small talk. Besides, if Mal wanted to have a real conversation with someone, she would go to Evie. Her and Mal had been spending a lot of time together since Evie came out and, consequently, broke up with Doug. Ben always thought Evie treated Mal as if she was her girlfriend, but never let his thoughts wander too far. He trusted Mal, and knew she wouldn't cheat on him. 

Anyway, he didn't have to think about that now anyway. He needed to focus on what he was going to say to Gil, Uma, Harry, Quinn, and Yvette. He hadn't met Quinn or Yvette before, and only knew they were the daughters of the Queen of Hearts and Yzma. But he knew the others. 

He thought back to the first time he met them. Even then, he knew Uma wasn't evil at heart, and only wanted things to be fair. Who wouldn't have acted the way she did in her position? When he met Gil he was sweet, and reminded him of the princes on Auradon, if they were kind, at least. And Harry. What to say about Harry. To be honest, Ben didn't like to think about him too much. He didn't like the way he felt when he remembered back on Harry dragging his hand held hook across his neck. Ben would never tell anybody, but after Ben came back to Auradon from the isle, the first few times he had sex with Mal, the memories of Harry would flood back into his head as he fucked her. He would imagine Harry pushing him down, and forcing himself on Ben's dick, or maybe even fucking Ben. The thought of doing something so intimate made him blush, and he shook his head, trying to ground himself to reality. 

He needed to concentrate. He needed to do well, and impress everyone. He needed to make Mal happy. They rounded the last corner, finally finding themselves in the garden in front of the school. They waited in front of the statue, as the car holding the new students pulled up. 

"Ready?" Mal turned to Ben, offering him a warm expression, in an attempt to reassure him that he would be great. 

"Ready." He echoed, letting his arm detatch from Mal's before making sure his suit, hair and crown were in place. 

The door opened, and Uma jumped out first. She saw the school before, so beared it no mind, and greeted Mal and the king. 

"Your highnesses." She mocked, with a sorry excuse for a curtsey. 

"Get up, shrimpy." Mal joked, opening her arms to her for a hug. 

"Thought we dropped the nickname." Uma feigned anger, as she pulled back to look at Mal. 

"Never." Mal said before smiling at her, her nose all scrunched up. That's how you knew she meant it. She never smiled like that at Ben anymore.  
Gil stepped out next, holding some candy he took from the car. Before he had a chance to get out the way, Harry slid out the limousine, pushing him.  
"Hey!" Gil shrieked, nearly dropping his newly found treat.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed, stretching his arms forward. Ben's heart skipped a beat, but he took a breath in and ignored it. 

"Welcome back to Auradon, guys." Mal greeted. Ben waited for the other girls to exit the vehicle before welcoming them all. 

A girl with black hair, wearing red, white and black stepped out first. She looked around questioningly, before making a face that seemed to read "this'll do nicely." She was confident and sure of herself, standing with her hands on her hips in front of Ben.  
"You must been Quinn?" Ben asked, holding his hand out. 

"The one and only." She smirked, shaking his hand.  
The last girl, Yvette, wore purple, had light grey hair, and was a little more reserved as she examined her surroundings. 

"And you must be Yvette?"

"Mhm." She hummed, shaking his hand too. 

"Well welcome to Auradon everyone. Congratulations on being the first wave of Isle kids chosen to be intergrated into our school! I have a tour set up for you guys if you'll-"

"Uh! Do we have to?" Harry groaned, throwing his head back. 

"Well I guess we don't have to, but I wanted you guys to be familiar with everything before you officially start school on-"

"We'll be fine. We learn and adapt. We're isle kids, remember?" Uma reminded him, an amused smirk on her lips. 

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll just show you to your dorms then?" 

"Sounds perfect." Quinn spoke up, beaming.  
"Great! Gil and Harry will be sharing a room. Yvette and Quinn will be sharing too. Which leaves-"

"Oooohhh, what perfect little princess is Uma to be paired with?" Harry asked, laughing. 

"Shut up and let the poor guy finish his sentences. You're gonna make him blow a fuse."

"Blow... a fuse you say? Sounds kinky." Harry replied, crossing him arms. Ben's checks glowed pink, and he stammered to respond. 

"It's a saying, dumbass." Uma shoved him playfully, fighting laughter. 

"Right. Well, Uma will be paired with Audrey."  
Everyone was silent for a second before Harry erupted in laughter. 

"This is too too good!" He choked out, wiping tears from his eyes. Uma shot an angry look his way before turning to Ben. 

"Really, Audrey? You couldn't give me anyone else?" Uma asked. 

"Unfortunately she's the only one without a roommate right now. Everyone else didn't want to share with her since-"

"Since she either put them to sleep, or turned them to stone. Oh! Or turned them into an old lady or beast." Uma said sarcastically. 

"Oh suck it up, Uma. She's not that bad. She apologized! You'll get along fine." Mal reassured her, hiding her own skeptisism regarding Audrey.


End file.
